Just Take It Up the Ass
by doodlelover
Summary: A hot day brings a guy to want something cold, so when Naruto starts rummaging through the fridge and finds something he has never seen before, you'd think he would have the brain not to drink it... or not. SasuNaru, PWP, lemon, smut.


**Hello all. ::coughs nervously:: When was the last time I posted something? You've probably all forgotten me. XD; ::gets bricked:: ANYWAY.**

**This is a collaboration between me and a friend; a friend who wishes to remain anonymous, but is totally amazing so give her buckets of love for this, because it's everything a SasuNaru lover could want--kinks and pr0n. Muahaha. 8DD It is also the reason for me posting something to tell you that I have almost all of my old files recovered--REJOICE! ::bricked again::**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: KINKS, PORN AND... YAOI. Heed the M rating. And... OOC? XD But it's good OOC! The kinky kind, the kind that makes you go sdfnkjdfjkngYES. Because I know I did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I make a profit from writing this.  
**

**Written by: Myself and Anon! Love Anon and her wonder, because she did most of it and... yes! 8DD**

**Now please enjoy.**

**

* * *

Just Take It Up the Ass  


* * *

**

Naruto was staring at a wall, feeling extremely disgruntled. It was only 4:27 in the afternoon, but it was _freaking hot_! His shirt was sticking to his back, his hair mussed up, and the feeling of sweat running down his neck was unbearable. Most of the windows and doors were opened already (he was a stickler for being environmentally friendly) and the occasional breeze helped, but it was still _freaking hot_.

If his eyebrows furrowed any more or if his lower lip stuck out more, it would look like he was having a bad case of constipation in the middle of the kitchen, sitting on a stool.

He was getting increasingly irritated and pissy by the minute. The weather wasn't helping out at all. He just needed to punch something or hit someone in the face.

Deciding that that _probably_ wasn't the best thing he could be doing, Naruto stood up from the stool (more like _peeled_ himself off the stool) and went to the refrigerator, grumbling. He hoped something cool was in there, or he would seriously find someone to punch in the face.

Yanking the door open languidly, he heaved a deep sigh of relief when the cold air from the fridge swept over him and he allowed himself to be momentarily cooled by this. He even closed his eyes just to relish in the momentary chill. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and started scanning the contents.

His face wrinkled up when he noticed that Sasuke had gone out to buy some more fresh vegetables: tomatoes, lettuce, and ugh—what is that?—broccoli. He hated broccoli.

With his left hand, he began rummaging around the vegetables, wondering if Sasuke had hidden any "good stuff" (i.e. chocolate) behind them. He highly doubted it, but a guy could wish. Suddenly, he saw a few glass bottles lurking in the back of the fridge, waiting to be fished out.

Naruto couldn't quite remember when they had bought that, but he was thirsty enough to try it out. He grunted as he leaned in and grabbed a bottle.

It kind of looked like a glass Coke bottle, but the contents didn't look very bubbly and it wasn't even dark. In fact, it kind of looked like lemonade water with its foggy white color. He shook it around a bit, but it didn't foam. Eyes fixated with a deep pout, Naruto began turning the bottle around to find some sort of marking as to what it was, but couldn't find anything. All the glass had was some grooves along the sides for decoration.

The blonde shrugged. It was cold and he was hot, and Sasuke wouldn't put anything in the fridge that wasn't edible! (Unlike himself, who had accidentally started a few science projects in there.)

Once he had closed the fridge, Naruto began looking for the bottle opener in the drawers. When he finally found it, he popped the metal cap off and threw it into the trash can.

He took a swig of the mysterious liquid and made his way back to his stool. Naruto smacked his lips a few times after swallowing. Well, it definitely wasn't soda or lemonade, but it wasn't bad. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was like, but it cooled him down a bit and that's all he wanted.

Nodding agreeably with himself, he took another large gulp.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was sitting in their bedroom reading over a few scrolls. If he was suffering at all from the heat, he hid it well. But, likewise, the window was open here too and the curtains were drawn to coax in a willing breeze.

It had been a while since Sasuke last heard from Naruto, and he hoped the idiot wasn't getting himself into antics again. He vaguely felt like a parent who had to look after their kid all the time. Half his mind was focusing on the scroll while the other was contemplating whether or not he should go out and check on the blonde.

_In a few more minutes_, he agreed with himself and continued reading.

But his few minutes didn't come, because just a moment after thinking that, Sasuke heard Naruto walk into the room. Or rather, he heard Naruto standing at the doorframe.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out to him, sounding like he had a scratchy throat.

"Hn?" he replied—asked—in return without looking up. Well, at least he didn't have to go look for Naruto.

The Uchiha didn't receive another question, but Naruto walked up behind him and wrapped his left arm across his chest and shoulders. He leaned his chin against Sasuke's neck and kissed him behind his right ear.

"Sasuke," Naruto said again in that low voice, breathing out on Sasuke's cheek.

But the Uchiha was not to be distracted and he merely said, "What is it, idiot?" in an offhand manner. It was hot and he didn't appreciate Naruto pressing his body up against his. He was going to start sweating at this rate and that would make him uncomfortable.

"Are you bored Sasuke?" the blonde hissed against his ear, "Because _I_ am." He licked and nipped at the studious man. When Sasuke continued to read and ignore him, Naruto began growling in the back of his throat and tightened his grip on his shoulder.

Sasuke finally picked up the hint and placed the scrolls back on the table. He shifted so that his head was tilted toward Naruto's. It was a bit early (5:01 p.m. if the clock in their room was right) but what was Sasuke to deny Naruto? But besides that, he had been reading since nine in the morning. He deserved a break.

"Are you, moron? What do you want to do then?" he smirked against Naruto's parted lips. The fool already had his eyes glazed over and face flushed. Then again, it really _was_ quite hot today.

The blonde licked his dry lips and his tongue touched Sasuke's. "Do you want to play with me?" he asked lewdly. Without warning, he plunged his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and devoured him. Sweat broke out over his already moisture-covered body and all he wanted was _more_.

Sasuke groaned softly at his boyfriend's newfound eagerness. Naruto was moving this at an alarmingly fast rate today, but he didn't mind. Change was good.

He turned his swivel chair so that they were facing each other and gently pulled Naruto so that he was sitting on his lap. Naruto braced his left arm on the seat's back and his right arm on the armrest. Sasuke had wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and was fingering around with the hem of his pants. Their kiss was barely broken before they reconnected again, and this time even more fiercely.

The next time Naruto leaned in aggressively, Sasuke pulled back. He received a warning growl and a dirty look for that.

"What do you want to play then, moron?" he asked as he slipped his fingers _barely_ into Naruto's boxers. Sasuke was pleased when he felt Naruto arch his back slightly at his touch.

Naruto kissed him deeply again before pulling away to answer. There was a string of saliva connecting their wet lips even as he spoke. "Anything—" he said, daubing his tongue at Sasuke's lower lip to lick at the saliva there. "Fuck—anything will do." He cursed again, sounding frustrated. "Let's just fuck, Sasuke. I don't care what we play." With that, he ground his hips against Sasuke's stomach.

The Uchiha was surprised (to say the least) when he found Naruto rubbing up against him with a raging hard-on. He knew he was a turn-on (the self-absorbed, arrogant bastard) but ten minutes worth of kissing was not usually enough to make Naruto _this _hard and horny. He grunted and turned his head to the left when Naruto began sucking on his neck. That's when he saw the glass bottle dangling somewhat precariously from Naruto's fingers.

"Naruto—" he stopped the blonde and pushed him away with a hand on his chest. "What are you holding in your hand?"

Blue eyes stared at him, baffled at what he said before his eyes cleared again and he brought the half-empty bottle between them. "This? I found this in the fridge. Thirsty. Drank some of it. It's good. Want some?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. No wonder Naruto was this horny. He had meant to hide it away from the man for later use, but now that he had _dr__a__nk_ half of it…. The Uchiha grabbed the bottle out of Naruto's hands, feeling the cool glass against his skin.

"Idiot! Do you even know what this is?"

"No…" Naruto drawled out, still persistently rubbing up against him. "Tell me, Sasuke…. What is it?" he moaned wantonly in his face with half-lidded eyes. His lips were wet and red and his face flushed with lust.

Sasuke's brain short-circuited for a second before he rebooted his system and remembered what he was supposed to be angry again.

"Shit—" he muttered under his breath. He didn't want to waste his time explaining to Naruto what he just downed. All he wanted to do was to fuck Naruto up against the nearest wall. Or desk. "It's an aphrodisiac," he said. But he might as well have told a brick wall. Naruto seemed more interested in trying to make Sasuke part of the chair rather than listening.

_Fuck this_, he thought to himself before shoving Naruto off him.

The blonde whined loudly in complaint and was about to start protesting when Sasuke began pushing him backwards in the direction of the bed.

"You wanted to play, right, Naruto?" Sasuke asked once they reached the edge of the chair. He didn't allow the blonde to give him an answer as he pushed him hard, once, and made him fall onto the bed. "Scoot up to the middle," he ordered and jerked his chin up to emphasize the command.

Naruto scowled at this but complied. He wriggled up the bed until he was roughly in the middle and watched with mild interest as Sasuke placed the bottle onto their night stand. After that, he went to close the window and curtains. Immediately, Naruto opened his mouth to complain. "Why'd you do that? It's hot!"

The Uchiha turned around and scowled at him. "I know, but do you want all of Konoha to hear me fucking you?"

"I wouldn't mind…" Naruto grumbled under his breath. He showed his displeasure by clamming up his mouth and rubbing his crotch slowly with a hand.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto before walking over by the door and flipping on the ceiling fan. "There, happy?" Naruto stubbornly kept quiet, still rubbing at himself.

While the fan began to pick up speed and cool the room down slightly, Sasuke went to find a long ribbon of silk to bring back to the bed. He threw it next to Naruto and straddled his hips. Sasuke swatted Naruto's hand away from his cock and pinned his wrists above his head.

"Let's start playing then. Keep your arms there."

Sasuke yanked off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Naruto arched his back to help, but otherwise kept his arms limp.

Sasuke had that holier-than-thou bastardly look plastered all over his face as he praised Naruto: "Good boy." Then, he picked up the silken ribbon from where he had earlier discarded it and started to tie up Naruto's wrists together. "Try moving them," he told him. Naruto obliged and pulled at his wrists. They were tight enough to hold him fairly immobile, but he wasn't in danger of losing his hands.

It was getting hotter than comfortable for him, so Sasuke tugged off his shirt too and tossed it near the edge of the bed. Sasuke didn't miss the open-mouthed gaping Naruto was giving him.

"Like something you see, moron?" he chuckled.

He moved back down so that he was level to Naruto's face and kissed him. Naruto was more than willing to comply with that. Sasuke began sucking on his tongue and biting at his lower lip. He nudged Naruto's face a bit with his nose and placed an open-mouthed kiss near the corner of his mouth.

The blonde licked the corner of Sasuke's mouth and whined for more. Just to tease him, the Uchiha placed a few chaste kisses along his hairline and cheeks, but otherwise ignored him.

"Sasuke—" Naruto gasped pleadingly, arching up for some friction.

"Hn," he smirked. "What? So impatient…."

He shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth and sucked again. Naruto responded by drawing him deeper in his mouth and moaning. While getting his life sucked out of him, Sasuke began to play with Naruto's chest, running his fingers softly (but firmly, as Naruto was apt to get ticklish sometimes) over his sweat-slicked muscles. He ran his left hand over Naruto's tensed, bound arms and his right thumb over a nipple. He circled the nub and teased at it as he felt Naruto pull back and pant.

Naruto turned his head to the side slightly and gasped out: "More, Sasuke—! Touch me. Fuck—I need you to—"

Sasuke forced the blonde to face him again and covered his mouth with his own. His hands trailed down until they were at the hem of Naruto's pants. While he toyed around with the elastic band, one of his hands began to rub at the bulge between his legs. Immediately, Naruto began to writhe and moan headily. The Uchiha began to stroke up and down at the clothed erection rapidly.

"Is this what you wanted, Naruto?" he asked huskily. He swiped up the saliva that had escaped their lips and was running down Naruto's chin. "Does this feel good?" He squeezed.

Naruto's hips bucked and he let out a small cry. "N-Not that fast! Aahn, Sasuke—" He bit his lower lip hard.

The Uchiha slowed down after one or two more strokes. He sat up and moved lower from Naruto's body. Slowly, he began to pull down Naruto's pants and boxers from his hips. The blonde bent his knees and lifted his lower back off the bed to help.

Sasuke harshly grabbed Naruto's hard cock the minute the pants went off. He ran his thumb over the wet slit and smirked. "Oh, is _this_ what I've been grinding down on for so long? It's so wet already. Are you really that eager, Naruto?"

But the blue eyes he had been searching for had been clenched together tightly. His mouth was parted and soft pants were coming from his wet lips. The Uchiha felt his cock twitch and throb in complaint. Sasuke removed his precum-slicked thumb and ran it over Naruto's lower lip.

He leaned down and whispered to him. "You're so fucking hot when you look like this, Naruto." He licked the salty dew-drop off his lip before pushing his tongue into Naruto's mouth. The Uchiha continued slowly jerking Naruto off while sucking and licking at his neck, biting at his collarbones, and marking his shoulders.

By the time he decided to hover over Naruto's cock, his right hand was coated with precum and Naruto looked just about ready to blow his load.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out, attracting his attention. He peeked at Sasuke. "Should I," he ran his wet fingers over Naruto's puckered hole and pushed at it lightly, "shove my fingers in here? Would you like that?"

Naruto gasped and nodded his head, not able to answer coherently.

Sasuke frowned as he tried to slicken up the hole. Too dry.

He leaned down and licked at it, wetting it with his saliva and shoving his tongue into the tight muscles. Carefully, he prodded a finger in and started to stretch his lover out. He heard Naruto moan and felt him spread his legs a bit more. He kept adding in more fingers while fucking the hole with his tongue until he had three in and was satisfied with how stretched it was. He pulled back and admired his handiwork.

It was obvious that Naruto was trying hard to keep his eyes open as Sasuke pushed and pulled his fingers in and out of the hole, but he was watching him. The Uchiha smirked in pleasure as he saw Naruto's cock twitch and leak more precum. He always got so _wet_. And not just wet for anyone. Naruto got wet for _him_.

Something was missing though. As much as he liked finger fucking Naruto, he wanted to shove something in there and fuck him hard. And not his cock yet. That would be for later.

Absentmindedly stretching Naruto, Sasuke scanned the room for something he could use. He didn't want to go far and get the toys, but…. Ah! It was lucky that he left the glass bottle on their nightstand. He leaned over and grabbed it before resuming his position.

Glazed blue eyes watched him as he brought the bottle up to his mouth and tilted it back, drinking some of it as well. Not that he needed it (if his hard cock was any indication), but he wanted some to cool off. Ironically, the cool liquid would only serve to heat him up even more. With his fingers still moving inside of Naruto, he spoke.

"Do you know why this bottle is shaped like this, Naruto?" he indicated to the long, narrow neck of the bottle. It was smooth and unadorned with ridges. Naruto shook his head hazily. "Of course not," Sasuke said.

Keeping eye contact with the blonde, Sasuke opened his mouth and shoved the bottle neck in, bobbing as if he was sucking a dick. After a few moments of this, he took it out of his mouth and took care to make the edge of the bottle opening especially slick. He didn't miss the way Naruto's muscles clenched around his fingers.

Sasuke smirked deviously and stilled his digits. He began to stretch the hole as wide as possible and lowered the bottle opening carefully so that it was situated between the gap that his fingers made. He pushed it in lightly and felt Naruto clench his muscles. As he shoved more of the bottle in, he retracted his fingers and tilted the bottle more. The non-clear liquid sloshed around.

"A-ah! What are you—hey, don't put that in!" Naruto squirmed at the sensation. The glass was slick and cold with Sasuke's saliva and the liquid was spilling out—and into his ass. He clenched his muscles around the bottle a few times only to find that he was sucking in more of the liquid. A gasp tore out of his throat as he felt the near-immediate effect of the drugs. His cock spasmed and more precum spilled out. "Hnn…. F-Fuck…."

The Uchiha was pleased to know that the drug worked (as if he hadn't figured that out half an hour ago). He started to move the bottle in and out of Naruto slowly, trying to find the right spot. Soon, Naruto was pushing back and trying to fuck himself on the bottle. Sasuke rolled his wrist around and made circling motions inside of Naruto's hole. Once he thought that Naruto was squirming and moaning enough, he spoke again.

"Naruto," he called out huskily. "I want you to watch me as I suck you off. You like it when I lick you and suck you hard, don't you?"

The blonde cracked open his eyes with an effort and lifted his head to see between his legs. Sasuke was drilling a hole in his eyes. He shuddered at that. "Y-Yes."

Sasuke wasted no time in licking him slowly. The insistent fucking he was receiving from the bottle was driving him insane and now Sasuke was sucking him off. That and the drugs were not helping him at all.

A few kisses were pressed against Naruto's cock before Sasuke decided to lick the underside of the hot shaft. He bit it softly and moved painfully slowly before going back up again. Carefully, he opened his mouth and took the head into his mouth and sucked hard.

The blonde arched up and cried out. He hadn't been expecting that.

Sasuke tilted the bottle even more and began to bob his head, sucking messily. His eyes were at half-mast as he began to move faster. He was almost swallowing Naruto whole.

"Sa-Sasuke—!" Naruto gasped loudly. "T-Too fast! Aah! Stop! I'm going to cum—" he cried out desperately.

The Uchiha chose to completely ignore him and went faster instead. The bottle was thrust into his ass harder and further in as well, as if he was trying to punish Naruto for telling him to stop. Sasuke began to apply a bit of teeth in his ministrations.

Finally, Naruto lost it and came hard. His body spasmed as his cock spurted out his cum into Sasuke's mouth. The blonde screamed hoarsely as he thrust his hips up, not able to think about whether or not he would gag his lover.

Sasuke had pulled even closer to the cock and was swallowing everything Naruto had to give. Some leaked out from the corner of his mouth and when he drew back, there was a wet trail of saliva and cum connecting his lip to the red cock. He swallowed one last time before licking the tip of the wet dick to clean it up, then wiped the corner of his mouth where Naruto's cum had dribbled down.

His hand didn't still, and neither did the bottle. It was a three-fourths empty now. Some of the liquid had spilled out when Naruto orgasmed and was running down to the sheets.

Naruto's chest was heaving when Sasuke decided to run his left thumb across the abused flesh around the bottle's neck. Just watching the glass get sucked into that hot cavern made him want to cum. And he still had his pants on too. Fuck. He was sure his boxers were wet.

"Keep the bottle in you—and suck in all the liquid, Naruto. I don't want any more spilling out," he told the hazy blonde as he let go of the glass. Sasuke began to take off his pants (finally) and groaned when he felt his boxers slide down his thick erection. He hadn't touched himself since they had started, and that was only a little bit of dry humping.

When he had gotten rid of his boxers, his dick was already hard, red, wet, and pointing slightly up. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and pumped a few times. Just by doing that he started to drip on the sheets.

Naruto was watching him through a film of his own pleasure. His cock twitched, but he couldn't get it back up yet. Still, the sight of Sasuke jerking off in front of him was unbearably hot. He moaned and shifted his hips slightly, clenching his muscles hard in order to comply with Sasuke's demands. It was hard though—his ass was starting to get tired already. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep sucking the bottle in.

Sasuke needed to cum—at least once—before he continued playing with Naruto. Besides his throbbing cock, Naruto didn't look like he was ready to cum again at least for another fifteen minutes. Then again, the aphrodisiacs would probably make him hard again pretty fast. And the moron always had a good stamina run.

Sasuke looked at the thoroughly sexed-up position Naruto was in as he ran his thumb over the slit of his cock. Just seeing Naruto sprawled out like that, wrists tied and bound, mouth parted and panting, face flushed and shining with sweat, cock limp and dripping, and ass stretched and fucked—and still had a bottle shoved up it—made Sasuke feel like cumming on the spot.

Naruto whimpered slightly when Sasuke leaned in to kiss him.

"That felt good, didn't it, Naruto?" he asked softly, pushing his hard cock into Naruto's thigh. The blonde twitched and moaned when he felt it. "You want to make me feel good too, right?" He licked his cheek and ran his hands down Naruto's sides.

"Y-Yes," Naruto shuddered, wanting to run his fingers through Sasuke's hair. He clenched his fists and moved his arms a bit, but to no avail. The ribbon was still in place. When Sasuke moved away, the blonde shuddered again, this time at the sudden lack of warmth. But when he was presented with the sight of Sasuke's hard cock in front of his face, his face heated up.

Sasuke smeared the tip of his erection onto Naruto's lips and grabbed the headboard of the bed to keep himself steady. "Lick it," he commanded. He was thoroughly pleased when Naruto obeyed without a pause. And not only did he lick it, he began sucking what he could reach from his position. "Mmn, that's right, Naruto," he moaned out, rocking his hips back and forth, "Suck my dick."

Naruto lowered his arms awkwardly and tried to grasp the base of Sasuke's shaft when the Uchiha began thrusting into his mouth lightly. He widened his mouth in an attempt to take more of him in, but lying down, he found it incredibly hard to properly suck him off. The blonde whimpered and whined in displeasure when he couldn't get enough into his mouth.

The Uchiha didn't seem to mind though. He had his head bowed and was looking down to see Naruto with his eyes clenched and lips wrapped around his cock. His tied wrists forced his hands to stay together even as he grasped his dick and was trying to run his fingers up and down. The noises he was making was turning him on so much and that look of concentration—

Sasuke groaned and turned his head away to bite at his arm. He didn't want to lose it so fast, but he had been waiting for too long. "Fuck! You're so good at this, Naruto…."

He let go of the headboard and returned to his upright sitting position with his cock right above Naruto's soft lips. Harshly, he thrust in a few more times before pulling his cock out and stroking himself hard and fast. His eyes locked onto Naruto's as he jerked off. He looked so erotic with his lips wet with precum and eyes looking at him with abandon like that. He was sure that Naruto wasn't the only one with a blush spread across his cheeks.

His dick was twitching when Naruto breathed on it with his hot breath and whimpered: "Sasuke—please, let me taste your cum. I want to so badly!"

That made him lose it. Sasuke gave out a guttural groan as he moved his hands almost viciously around his cock. He felt it strain up as he came hard all over Naruto's mouth and face. He threw his head back momentarily, lost in the bliss, before forcing himself to look down and aiming his cock into Naruto's mouth. The damn blonde was trying to swallow and lick it all up, and that caused Sasuke's cock to spasm even more. One or two more spurts came out from his slit when he laid the tip onto Naruto's cum-covered lips.

Automatically, he began to softly lick and suck at the mess, not caring for the stickiness that was running down his cheeks and chin. Sasuke allowed him to play with his cock for a few more seconds, shuddering and shivering in his post-orgasmic state, before pulling it away. Naruto gave him an open-mouthed whine, but Sasuke ignored him.

He moved down so that he was practically lying over the blonde again and began to clean up his face with his tongue. Between licks, Sasuke breathed out, "You're such a good cock-sucker, Naruto," and kissed him.

In response, Naruto whispered hoarsely, "You tasted so good," and closed his eyes softly.

"Good enough to make you hard again, huh?" the Uchiha teased the second he grabbed onto Naruto's hardened dick.

"Haaahn!" Naruto gasped, turning his head away to his side. His toes curled at the sudden stimulation and his ass muscles unclenched briefly. He felt some of the warm liquid trickle out, and hoped that Sasuke wouldn't notice.

Sasuke stopped stroking him and grabbed the bottle instead, pushing it in and out of him again. "Well, since you've been so good, maybe I should reward you…." He looked down at the bottle. There was still liquid in it. The bottle hadn't been tilted up properly for Naruto's ass to suck it in. He made sure to correct that—by tilting it up and shoving it in deep and fast.

"Shit!" the blonde cried out, completely taken off guard. He had his hands pressed in front of his chest, as if that would protect him. He wasn't entirely ready for another round yet, but Sasuke wasn't letting him off easy.

This time, it was hard and fast—vicious almost—as Sasuke thrust the bottle into his ass. There was no mercy as he watched the glass push in. He loved the way Naruto's ass would follow the bottle each time he pulled it out and the skin kept stretching over it. The liquid was dribbling in slowly and he knew that Naruto was trying hard to keep it all.

The drugs were working fast again, and soon, Naruto's dick was dripping all over his stomach. The pleasure was almost unbearable and he just wanted to curl up and try to escape it. So that's what he did.

Naruto closed his legs and turned over to his side, curling up in a fetal position. His arms were still placed in front of his chest as he let out soft cries and whimpers each time the bottle was shoved in harshly.

Sasuke laughed. "So that's how you like it, Naruto? You want me to fuck you with this sideways?" He emphasized every other syllable with a deep thrust. "I can see how hard and wet you are."

The Uchiha had a deadly accuracy when it came to fucking his prostate, and each time be pushed the bottle in, it would hit it dead-on. It wasn't long until Naruto felt like he was going to die from pleasure.

The blonde came a lot faster than expected this time. His cock spurted out ribbons of cum across his chest and the bed from his curled position. Some even got on his chin. He gave out a loud cry each time his cock squeezed his cum out and pushed his head into the mattress.

His cock became limp and he felt the pounding blood in it. The tip touched the mattress softly and the scratchy surface was irritating him slightly.

But the thrusting didn't stop even after Naruto was done orgasming. He started to cry out again as it began to hurt.

"Stop! Sasuke—fuck! It's hurting! Aahn, no—s-stop it!" He began to claw at the sheets as if trying to find an escape. His head thrashed around wildly and he drew his legs closer to himself, unwittingly allowing Sasuke deeper access. There was still some liquid left in the bottle and Sasuke wasn't stopping until it was all in.

Suddenly, he yanked the bottle out and watched with fascination as the liquid seemed to draw from his raw, puckered hole. The glistening string broke and Sasuke returned his gaze at Naruto's flushed and slightly pained looking face.

He pressed his thumb against Naruto's fucked entrance and felt it threaten to unclench. "Don't you dare let it spill out now, Naruto…" he said in a low warning voice. "I'm not through fucking with you yet."

Then, as if to prove his point, he grabbed Naruto's legs and used them to flip him back on his back. Sasuke ignored the sharp cry of surprise Naruto had given out. He spread his legs apart abruptly and pushed them back until they were next to Naruto's shoulders. By doing this, he had completely folded Naruto in half and had his dick lined up with his hole.

In his surprise, his muscles had relaxed and some of the aphrodisiac had oozed out and was now running a trail down his ass crack and back. Naruto's cock twitched and began to harden again with the help of the drugs.

"What did I say, Naruto? I told you to keep it all in," he growled, watching as the wetness trickled down. "I'll have to punish you for that." He grabbed his dick and pushed the head of it into the clenched hole. Sasuke felt as Naruto momentarily relaxed to let him slide in before tightening his muscles again. As he pushed in, more of the liquid gushed out and Sasuke groaned. It was one thing to drink it or to have it shoved in your ass, but to have it surrounding his cock—shit, he almost came just from that. He wasn't going to last long like this.

"Ready Naruto? I'm going to fuck you until you can't cum anymore and stuff you full of my seed. Do you want that?"

The blonde panted at that. Those words drove him crazy and had him get even harder. "Yes—fuck me dry and fill me up with your cum, Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned at the response. He pulled out almost all the way through and slammed back in, eliciting a sharp cry from Naruto. He had clenched his fingers around themselves and looked like he was praying—or trying to pray.

"Sa—suke! Fuck! Th-That's too deep—aahn!" he yelled.

The Uchiha only grunted and pushed in even _deeper_. At each thrust, more of the aphrodisiac was spilling out and everything was incredibly, fucking wet. Even the slapping noise of Sasuke's balls hitting Naruto's ass was louder and more erotic.

"Fucking—ah!—bast… ard! Mmn—shit!" Naruto panted out incoherently, eyes clenched. "You're—fucking me too faa—aaaahn—ast!"

"Shut the fuck up and—nngh—keep taking it up the ass," Sasuke replied. But to keep Naruto appeased, he started to alternate the speed of his thrusts, first pulling out slowly and carefully pushing back in several times, then fucking him raw. He kept shifting his hips and the angle of his thrusts until he had Naruto writhing underneath him.

Naruto was feeling overwhelmed with pleasure as Sasuke continued thrusting into his prostate—and the aphrodisiacs were still in his system. The soft grunts and pants they were letting out turned him on even more and when he opened his eyes, he caught a sense of urgency in Sasuke's eyes.

"Aaah, Sasuke…" he breathed, trying to touch his face with his bound hands. His fingers lightly brushed against Sasuke's heated skin before falling down again, an exceptionally hard thrust making him see white spots.

"I'm close," Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and bowed his head, breathing hard. "So—fucking tight and wet." He groaned when Naruto clenched down harder around him. "F-Fuck."

More precum leaked onto Naruto's stomach as he watched Sasuke trying to hold back his orgasm. But he was close too. "Touch me, Sasuke—make me cum. Oh gods—please!" he moaned out wantonly.

Sasuke wasted no time in grabbing Naruto's erection and stroking it. The blonde whimpered and got even wetter.

A few more thrusts in and Sasuke could feel Naruto's muscles begin to tense up. The heat from his stomach was starting to become unbearable as well.

He leaned closer to Naruto. "I want to watch you cum for me, Naruto."

"Sa…" Naruto swallowed dryly and bit his lip. "Sasuke—uungh!" He pressed his head to the side again and Sasuke could see his knuckles turn white from their clenching. Then he weakly turned back and looked Sasuke straight in the eyes. His face scrunched up and he let out a cry. "Sasuke! I'm going to cum!"

Not seconds after this he came, and Sasuke continued to jerk him off, milking his cock and thrusting deep in his ass simultaneously. The blonde's mouth was still parted open and sharp cries were slipping from the back of this throat without inhibitions. Hazy, pleasure-glazed eyes looked at him as spurts of white came from his cock and coated his chest.

Sasuke felt Naruto's muscles contract around his dick and he came as well, moaning loudly and arching his back. Sasuke barely had time to watch as he kept pushing into Naruto's hole and a sticky mix of his cum and the aphrodisiac begin to gush out of the tight ass. A fresh load of cum would spill out from Naruto each time Sasuke felt his balls constrict. It was incredibly erotic watching as everything dribbled out.

Sasuke slumped over Naruto's folded body in complete euphoria and pressed his damp forehead against the blonde's. They allowed their breaths to mingle and started kissing chastely before Naruto turned his face and muttered, "Pull out and let me lie down already—it's fucking hurting my back…."

With a groan, Sasuke gingerly pulled out (and winced), carefully keeping Naruto's ass in the air. As he eased his soft cock out, he watched as the tip of his cock had a trail of cum still connected to the thoroughly fucked hole. Naruto lewdly tightened his muscles and more of the cum/aphrodisiac mix came running out. The Uchiha groaned again and ran his thumb over his entrance, feeling Naruto's hole try to pull it in.

The blonde grunted softly and more liquid came out. Sasuke leaned in and started licking at what he could, letting it run down his chin and neck. He kissed and nudged at the quivering thighs before briefly pushing his tongue into the well-stretched hole, tasting Naruto and his own cum. His tongue wiggled around in it for a few seconds before he drew back and finally let Naruto lie flat on his back.

"Shit," the blonde cursed immediately. He grimaced as he felt the sheets stick to his wet back. Then he raised his (still) bound arms above his head and stretched sinuously. Sasuke heard some of his bones crack and Naruto moaned in relief. After several moments of him twisting about the bed trying to ease the pain of having been folded over and fucked for well over half an hour, Naruto looked sleepily at Sasuke with a lopsided, seductive grin. "That felt so fucking good, Sasuke."

"Hn," he smirked and kissed him again, probing his mouth with his tongue. Absently, he began to pick at the silken ribbon that had tied Naruto's arms together and unraveled it. The first thing Naruto did was wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck and pull him closer. His tongue licked the residual cum on Sasuke's face and he breathed hotly in his ear.

He grinned deviously.

"Sasuke—I saw two more bottles of that stuff in the fridge…."

* * *

**/AMAZING PWP.**

**I didn't post this as soon as I was supposed to, so don't kill me Anon. .____.; ILY.**

**So, send your love! XD It would make us appreciate it very much, not that we don't already for just reading it. C: Thank you~**


End file.
